ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 230 (28th April 1987)
Plot Mary burns the toast in the café and manages to stress Ali out, while Sue takes Annie, Emine, Murat and Rayif to school. Lou tidies Number 45 for Arthur's return. Carmel gets herself breakfast at the café but not Kelvin, and when he says she said she would get him breakfast as well she points out she did not. Angie is under the impression Sharon is off on a study trip, unaware she is actually going to a hotel with Simon to have sex. Pauline tells Lou that she should not be making a big fuss about Arthur's return, so she sulks. Simon sneaks out of The Vic before Den can see him. Lofty tries to cover for Simon but Den is not convinced. Simon and Sharon arrive at the hotel and check-in, pretending they are a married couple. Barry and Colin decide to make a list of their interests. Debbie introduces DS Rich to Colin, but DS Rich recognises Barry as the younger brother of Graham Clark, who he had arrested years ago, causing tension. Mary refuses to answer the phone in Ozcabs and struggles with making sandwiches. Simon tries to encourage Sharon to go on a walk or play billiards with him but she seems distant and uninterested. Arthur returns home and the family are thrilled to see him. DS Rich's presence manages to wind up several of the residents. Ian is unable to find Kelvin or Tina, so he goes searching for them. Angie offers to help Lofty behind the bar in the evening. Ian finds Kelvin with Carmel in The Vic and accuses Kelvin of spending the day with Tina, until he finds out that Tina was at home in bed all day with a cold and Kelvin was studying for his exams. Arthur and Michelle decide to repay Tony back the stolen Christmas club money. Sharon and Simon have a romantic dinner in the hotel's restaurant. The Vic proves popular with many of the residents with Angie back working behind the bar. She expresses hope that her and Den may even get back together to Dot and Ethel. Naima is annoyed at Debbie for taking the day off of work and leaving her on her own. Barry and Colin compare their interests to see how much they have in common. Simon prepares to have sex with Sharon but she pulls away and apologises to him, saying she cannot go through with it as they should be in love or even married first. The Vic closes for the night and Lofty tells Angie that business was the best it has been since she left at Christmas. Den then returns and notices Simon is still out. He rages as the realisation hits him that he is with Sharon. Angie suggests she spends the night at The Vic with him so that they are together the pair return home, but Den sends Angie home. He tells her to leave Simon to him and storms off. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Lofty - Tom Watt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Tom - Donald Tandy *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Waiter - Mike Porter *Receptionist - Mark Elstob *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown hotel - Guest room, bar, reception and exterior Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "Just for you we'll make the Vic ring again." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes